Destinos entrelazados
by Crisstina20
Summary: Estaba casada con mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, y yo no sólo eso, sino que el amor que ambos nos tenemos, ahora también se estaba manifestando en una nueva vida, en nuestro futuro hijo. Y yo, Rosebud Malfoy, no podía estar más agradecida con la vida y con nuestros destinos entrelazados, que de una forma u otra, dictaban que nosotros siempre estaríamos juntos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa escritora británica J.K. Rowling.**

_N/A: Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro oneshot, pero este ahora sí que es largo. Al menos más largo de lo que suelo escribirlos, así que espero que no se vayan a aburrir y lo disfruten, nos leemos al final! :)_

* * *

Hoy era el día.

Scorpius y yo llevamos poco más de dos semanas planeando cómo comunicarles la gran noticia a nuestras familias, hasta que decidimos organizar una cena únicamente para nuestros padres y Hugo, ya que él aún viene en el mismo paquete que mis padres, y después se la daríamos al resto de la familia en el domingo familiar de la Madriguera.

Hace tres semanas que yo se lo había dicho a Scorpius.

Fue un lunes, el 20 de mayo para ser exactos. Uno de los días más felices de nuestras vidas. El día en que me enteré que el gran amor que nos tenemos se iba a manifestar en forma de una personita. _Nuestro hijo._

Así es, ese lunes 20 de mayo del 2030, un día que pudo ser completamente normal e insignificante para muchos, fue el día en que me enteré que iba a ser madre por primera vez.

La sensación de felicidad que me embargó en ese momento fue tan grande como cuando escuché a Scorpius dar el "Sí, acepto." el día de nuestra boda hace dos años.

Decir que nuestra boda causó una gran sorpresa en nuestras familias, y sobre todo en el mundo mágico, sería decir una mentira. Ya que desde que tenemos 11 años hemos sido muy unidos gracias a que yo, contrario a lo que todos esperaban, no fui mandada a la casa de los leones.

Exacto, soy una orgullosa integrante de la casa del gran Salazar Slytherin. Debo decir que este hecho SI que causó controversia en el mundo mágico, sobretodo porque aparte de mi, Albus también fue mandado a la casa de las serpientes.

Ya se imaginarán cómo se puso mi padre, el temperamental e impulsivo Ronald Weasley… ¡Incluso fue a hablar con la directora McGonagall para exigirle que nos cambiaran de casa! Fue uno de los momentos más bochornosos de mi vida, lo juro. Con decirles que hasta le reclamó a mamá diciéndole que era su culpa, ya que cuando se enoja, según él, tiene "extrañas actitudes de Slytherin". Por supuesto que Hermione Weasley, antes Granger, sacó todo su carácter a relucir cuando regañó a papá por semejante idiotez. Y déjenme decirles que mi madre da más miedo que tía Ginny cuando se enoja. Ese día comprendí por qué mamá a veces le dice que tiene _"menos sensibilidad que un troll_".

Y fue precisamente gracias a él, a sus actitudes infantiles y a mi herido orgullo que decidí acercarme y hacerme amiga de Scorpius Malfoy a pesar de todas sus advertencias y de la tristeza que me dió al pensar que el abuelo Arthur no me volvería a dirigir la palabra. Porque sí, a mis 11 años era muy inocente para darme cuenta que lo que mi padre me había dicho ese 11 de septiembre no era cierto y que al abuelo poco le importaría si yo me casaba con un sangre pura, aunque claro, yo en ese entonces no pensaba casarme con él, sólo quería hacer enojar a papá y hacer que se arrepintiera un poco por no aceptar mi casa, porque a pesar de todo, yo estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a Slytherin, me hacía sentir más especial, diferente a mi familia, no sólo una Weasley pelirroja más.

Pero yo no contaba con que el _destino_ tiene una muy peculiar forma de actuar, y pueden apostar que mi papá mucho menos. Cada vez que pienso en esto, no puedo evitar sentir que nuestros destinos realmente están entrelazados, que _**nada es por casualidad**_.

No por nada mi patronus es un **_escorpión_**.

Así que cuando menos me lo esperaba, me encontré siendo la mejor amiga de Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Pasaba más tiempo con él que con Albus, y eso ya es mucho decir, ya que Al y yo somos inseparables. Terminamos siendo algo así como el tío Harry y mis padres en sus épocas de Hogwarts, los profesores se referían a nosotros como **"el Trío de Oro de la nueva generación"**. Y me alegra decir que los tres seguimos igual de unidos que siempre, incluso más.

Por lo que obviamente nuestro noviazgo y posterior matrimonio no fue una sorpresa para nadie. Ni siquiera para nuestros padres. Y eso sí fue una sorpresa para mí, ya que obviamente Scorpius no fue mi primer novio… Aunque, bueno, sí mi primer beso. Fue todo gracias a un juego muggle viejísimo que aprendí en las vacaciones de verano de mi primer año, cuando fui a visitar a mis abuelos maternos en el mundo muggle.

Así que ahí estábamos Alessia, Donna y yo, cursando nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts, jugando a "la botella" en la habitación de Albus, Scorpius, Lorcan y Nate. Y por obra del _destino_ o lo que sea, la varita (es lo que estábamos usando en vez de una botella) nos apuntó a Scorpius y a mí. Ni en mis más locos sueños hubiera podido imaginar que terminaría casándome con él 10 años después.

Le debo a Scorpius los mejores momentos de mi vida. Todos los recuerdos que tengo en los que estamos juntos o simplemente sobre él son los más felices que tengo. Y lo digo en serio, incluso discutir con él me agrada, por las reconciliaciones, claro.

Y no es solamente por los recuerdos, es por _todo_. Cuando amas tanto a una persona y sabes que tus sentimientos son correspondidos, no existe mejor sensación que esa. Es difícil de explicar con palabras todo lo que la persona que amas puede generar en ti. Es una sensación de seguridad, infinita ternura y amor, deseo, incluso nervios… Ciertamente es asombroso.

Y sí, yo sé que puedo llegar a sonar ridícula, ¡Por Merlín, que tengo 24 años y hablo sobre él como una adolescente hormonada lo haría sobre su primer beso! Pero si alguna vez te has enamorado, sabrás de lo que hablo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede que realmente sí sean mis hormonas alteradas por el embarazo… Bueno, es culpa de Scorpius. Digo, no puedo quedar embarazada sola ¿no?

¡Y por Merlín que no puedo amarlo más por eso!

Saber que estoy esperando un hijo de él, es lo más grandioso del mundo. Es un grado de felicidad indescriptible, ¡y eso que yo pensé que después de casarme con él no podría ser más feliz!

Debo decir que entré en una especie de shock cuando me enteré. Nos es algo que hubiéramos planeado, aunque ciertamente no nos habíamos estado cuidando. Y creo que si no hubiera sido por Victorie y Alessia, a mi jamás se me hubiera ocurrido ir a San Mungo a hacerme una revisión.

Fue hace exctamente 3 semanas. El mismo lunes 20 de mayo en el que le dí la noticia a Scorpius mientras observaba la puesta del sol desde el gran ventanal de nuestra habitación. Llevaba poco más de una semana sintiéndome realmente mal, tenía nauseas casi todas las mañanas y algunos olores me causaban un extremo asco, además de que ahora siempre tenía sueño. No le había dado importancia porque, casualmente, en esa semana mamá nos había invitado a cenar diciendo que hace tiempo que no la visitábamos, que teníamos que pasar más tiempo con ella y blablablá… Así que Scorpius y yo habíamos ido muy obedientemente a cenar con mis padres y Hugo. Todo iba bien, hasta que mi madre nos dijo que ella especialmente había preparado la cena. Y bueno, todos saben que Hermione Weasley no se destaca precisamente por sus dotes culinarias.

Es por eso que no le había prestado mayor atención a mis nauseas matutinas, hasta que dos días después, Victorie y Alessia me hablaron para decirme que almorzáramos juntas. Acababan de abrir un nuevo restaurante vegetariano en Diagon Alley y ambas tenían muchas ganas de ir, pero ni Albus ni Teddy tenían ganas de "pagar por comer pasto" así que, después de mucha insistencia, yo había aceptado ir con ellas.

Alessia Zabini es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo 12 años, y lleva casada con Albus desde hace uno. Victorie es una de mis primas favoritas a pesar de la diferencia de edad, ya que cuando era pequeña la veía como mi modelo a seguir, además claro, de que está casada con Teddy. Amo a Scorpius con toda mi alma, pero Teddy Lupin ha sido algo así como mi amor platónico desde que puedo recordar (el mío y el de Lily) y cuando él y Vic anunciaron su noviazgo a la familia, no pude más que aumentar la admiración que siento por ella.

La razón por la cual Alessia y Victorie se llevan tan bien, es que trabajan juntas en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas del Ministerio. Además de que su carácter es algo parecido, y yo no puedo estar más feliz con eso.

A pesar de que ellas son de las personas más agradables que conozco, no tienen muchas amistades. Esto se debe a que en el mundo mágico aún hay personas que son extremadamente prejuiciosas y nunca falta que alguien mire feo a Ali por ser "hija de mortífagos" a pesar de estar casada con el hijo del salvador del mundo mágico, y a que Vic, gracias a los genes veela de su madre, es extremadamente hermosa y muchas mujeres, aún sin conocerla, le guardan mucho resentimiento. Lo cual es una completa estupidez en ambos casos. A veces me pregunto cómo es que pueden existir personas con el cerebro del tamaño de knut.

Yo a diferencia de ellas, trabajo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Amo mi trabajo, pero últimamente me ha tenido más ocupada de lo normal gracias a que este año el Mundial de Quidditch se celebraría aquí, en Londres. Es por eso que no he tenido mucho tiempo para salir con mis amigos o ir a cenar con mi familia, lo único que quiero al final del día es pasar tiempo con Scorpius y dormir todo lo que pueda. Todos los días terminaba tan cansada que lo último en lo que pensaba era en que pudiera estar embarazada.

Así que ese día, después de avisarle a Scorpius que tomaría el almuerzo con Alessia y Victorie, llegué al atrio para poder aparecerme en Diagon Alley.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_No te preocupes, Rosie, yo almorzaré con Albus. Nos vemos en un rato, te amo. SM._

Después de leer la contestación de Scorpius, comencé a dirigirme al atrio. El hecho de que pasara tiempo con Albus me alegraba mucho, ya que últimamente yo estaba siendo un poco egoísta con él e intentaba acaparar todo el tiempo libre que teníamos. El asunto del Mundial de Quidditch estaba requiriendo más tiempo del que me gustaría, por lo que prácticamente me la pasaba todo el día encerrada en mi oficina organizando todo para que quedara perfecto. Es el primer proyecto realmente grande del que me ponían a cargo, y quería hacerlo bien, aunque no es como si conociera otra forma de hacer mi trabajo. No es por ser arrogante ni nada de eso, pero soy hija de Hermione Weasley ¿qué esperaban?... Bien, eso sí sonó algo arrogante, pero bueno, soy una Malfoy, sería extraño que no fuera así.

Cuando llegué al atrio y pude desaparecerme, me dí cuenta de que se me estaba haciendo un poco tarde. Cuando pude llegar al restaurante, no fue difícil ubicarlas. Me acerqué a saludar.

-Hola, Vic, Ali. Siento la tardanza. –Besé la mejilla de cada una. Después me senté en el único asiento que sobraba.

-Hola, Rosie. –Alessia me sonrió de forma cálida, como siempre. Yo respondí con una sonrisa igual. No me había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de que la extrañaba. Llevaba más de un mes trabajando con el proyecto del Mundial, por lo que sólo habíamos podido vernos dos veces, sin contar esta.

Suspiré, sintiendo cómo de repente todo el cansancio acumulado caía sobre mi. Definitivamente necesitaba un descanso, probablemente pediría el resto del día, ser la sobrina del jefe definitivamente tiene sus beneficios. Además de que soy una de las predilectas de tío Percy. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Victorie me miraba de forma extraña, pero lo dejé pasar, probablemente sólo lo estaba imaginando.

-¿Les parece si ya ordenamos? –Pregunté. Ambas asintieron y Ali llamó al mesero.

Me sorprendí mucho por la cantidad de cosas que ordenaron, no puedo recordar ni la mitad. Realmente deben tener hambre, de Victorie es comprensible, ya que estaba pasando por su quinto mes de embarazo, pero de Alessia si me sorprendió mucho. Yo sólo ordené una crema de calabaza, no tenía mucha hambre realmente.

-Bien, pues… pónganme al día. ¿Qué han hecho? –Dije con una gran sonrisa. Salir con ellas es realmente agradable, además de que estaba un poco desconectada de todos y me sentía un poco culpable. Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar hasta que el mesero llegó con nuestra orden, interrumpiéndonos.

Estaba a punto de tomar mi primer cucharada cuando el olor de la crema de calabaza llegó a mi. Me puse completamente pálida y me paré de un salto haciendo que se quedaran completamente calladas, pero no esperé a que preguntaran algo, salí prácticamente corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres después de la gran arcada que tuve, intentando no devolver mi estómago hasta que llegara a mi objetivo. Escuché como gritaron mi nombre, pero en cuanto entré al baño, lo único en lo que me concentré fue en intentar no ensuciar nada a mi paso. Cuando salí del cubículo sintiéndome solo un poco mejor, las ví esperándome al lado de los lavabos, parecían realmente preocupadas, aunque yo no lo estaba. Esta era la el quinto día consecutivo, así que no dudaba en que las náuseas se fueran pronto. Después de lavarme regresamos a la mesa, pero antes llamé al mesero para que se llevara mi plato, no podía estar cerca de ese olor otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunté después de ver cómo me miraban.

-¿Cómo que "Qué ocurre"? Rose, ¡Por Merlín!, acabas de regresar tu estómago y eso que ni siquiera probaste la comida, ¡creo que deberíamos ser nosotras las que pregunten qué ocurre! –Alessia es la que había dicho aquello, creo que se alteró un poco, no sé… Igual son mis nervios. Suspiré cansinamente antes de responderles.

-No se preocupen, no es nada. No es la primera vez que me pasa esta semana, creo que tendré que hablar con mamá sobre su forma de cocinar. –Dije restándole importancia con un gesto de mi mano. Victorie alzó una ceja.

-¿Tía Hermione? ¿y ella qué tiene que ver en esto? Además, ¿cómo que no es la primera vez que pasa?

-Es que hace unos días mamá nos invitó a cenar, supongo que algo me hizo daño, ya saben que no es muy buena cocinando. Pero en serio, no se preocupen, me siento mejor, además no tengo un estómago muy sensible que digamos. Debo agradecerle a papá. –Intenté bromear un poco para aligerar el ambiente, aunque me dí cuenta de que no funcionó.

-Rose, me sentiría más tranquila si vieras a un medimago. –Dijo Alessia. Yo en serio apreciaba su preocupación, pero sentía que estaban exagerando un poco, además de que odio los hospitales.

Pero no pude hacer nada después de tanta insistencia por parte de ambas. Así que en cuanto terminaron de comer, le mandé un patronus a tío Percy para avisarle que iría a San Mungo por una consulta de rutina, por lo que no podría regresar al trabajo. No le avisé a Scorpius porque no quería que se preocupara por cosas sin sentido, él era extremadamente sobreprotector conmigo, incluso más que papá y Hugo juntos.

Después de despedirme de ambas, prometiéndoles que les llamaría más tarde para decirles que me había dicho el medimago, me dirigí hacia la salida para poder aparecerme. Pero en cuanto ví el letrero de Florean Flortescue, me atacó un antojo enorme de helado. Así que incluso antes de terminar de pensarlo, ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia la heladería. Cuando llegó mi turno de ordenar, pedí un helado de menta con chocolate, es mi sabor favorito ya que por alguna extraña razón me recuerda a Scorpius.

Sí, lo sé… Soy una romántica empedernida. Se me hizo agua la boca cuando tuve el helado en mis manos, pero cuando cerré los ojos para disfrutar mejor el sabor y dí la primer cucharada, de nuevo sentí unas arcadas horribles, solo que esta vez pude contenerme.

Ahora sí estaba comenzando a preocuparme. Jamás, en mis 24 años de vida, un helado me había provocado tanto asco, ¡y mucho menos el de mi sabor favorito! Así que tomé la rápida decisión de hablarle a Lucy para saber si me podía dar una consulta en ese mismo instante, supongo que se preocupó un poco porque aceptó inmediatamente y me prohibió rotundamente aparecerme. Así que me dirigí al Caldero Chorreante para irme por red flú hacia San Mungo.

Tener a una prima medimaga tiene sus ventajas. Bueno, en realidad, tener una familia tan grande tiene sus ventajas. Así que aquí estaba yo, recreando mentalmente mi extenso árbol genealógico mientras esperaba que Lucy regresara con los resultados de los análisis de sangre que me obligó a realizar. ¿Ya les había dicho que _odio los hospitales_?

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me sacó por completo de mis cavilaciones, era Lucy. No logré definir su expresión mientras leía los resultados, por lo que tomé eso como una mala señal. ¿Se puede morir por náuseas? Tal vez tengo algún tumor en el estómago o algo así… Eso puede ocurrir ¿cierto?_ ¿moriría?_

Estaba comenzando a tener un ataque de pánico, sé que puedo llegar a ser un poco dramática pero es que no sabía cómo interpretar el silencio de Lucy. Además, ¡soy muy joven para morir! ¡sólo tengo 24, por Merlín! Aún tengo muchos planes para mi vida, quiero crecer profesionalmente, quiero envejecer junto a Scorpius, quiero tener una familia, ¡agrandar el linaje de los Malfoy! Porque pueden estar seguros de que regresaría del más allá y me convertiría en un fantasma para espantar a todas esas zorras que quieran tomar mi lugar al lado de Scorpius.

Decidí que si no decía algo en este mismo instante me volvería loca y explotaría, por lo que interrumpí el debate interno que parecía estar teniendo mi prima.

-¿_Moriré_, cierto? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Lucy?! ¿Te imaginas cómo se pondrá mamá cuando se entere? Y papá, Hugo y Alessa, Albus… Por Merlín, ¡Scorpius! ¿Te imaginas cómo se pondrá él, Lucy? Estará acabado… -Le dije o más bien le grité un poco a Lucy, yo estaba al borde del llanto, entrando en una crisis existencial, literalmente.

-Espera, ¿qué? –Lucy por fin se dignaba a verme, parecía confundida… Mejor dicho, _lo estaba_.

-¿Cómo que qué, Lucy? Además, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Pensé que me querías lo suficiente como para, al menos, alterarte un poco al saber que estoy a punto de morir. –Le reclamé un poco indignada, sacando a relucir mi lado dramático. Digo, yo sí me sentiría horrible si me enterara que es ella la que está a punto de morir.

Iba a seguir reclamándole hasta que ví como una sonrisa se extendía por su cara, para poco después convertirse en una gran carcajada. Decir que me indigné más sería decir poco. Y ella seguía riendo.

-¿Pero qué…? ¡Lucy Weasley! ¡¿Puedes al menos tener un poco de consideración por mí y no reírte de tu moribunda prima?! –Estaba comenzando a ver todo rojo. No es bueno hacer enojar a Rosebud Malfoy.

-¿Moribunda? Rose, ¿Pero qué dices? –Y rió un poco más. A estas alturas yo estaba confundida, mucho. Y ella estaba intentando parar de reir.

-Pues, es que… Moriré ¿no? –Le pregunté completamente confundida. Ella me dio una divertida pero tierna mirada, de esas que sólo Lucy Weasley puede dar.

-Ay, Rosie… En serio que eres una dramática de lo peor. –Dijo. Yo alcé una ceja.

-¿No moriré? –Ella negó con la cabeza. Yo solté un suspiro. Me había dado un susto enorme. –Pero entonces, ¿qué me ocurre? –Le pregunté algo afligida.

-Rosie… -Me miró con ternura y sonrió. –Tienes_** tres semanas de embarazo**_, felicidades.

Y… entré en shock. Estaba helada. Completamente muda. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Tres semanas de… ¿Embarazo? –Pregunté. Ella asintió, aún sonriendo. –¿Seré… mamá?

-Exacto. Tú y Scorpius serán padres, cariño.

Y yo seguía sin poder reaccionar completamente. Sólo escuché a Lucy darme algunas recomendaciones y recetarme algunas medicinas, diciendo que tendría que estar yendo regularmente a citas para llevar el control del embarazo, además de entregarme las fotografías de la ecografía.

Ni siquiera me dí cuenta de cómo llegué a casa, ni de la hora que era hasta que escuché a Scorpius saliendo de la chimenea.

-¡Rosie! ¡Ya llegué, amor! ¿Estás en casa? –Escuché como se dirigía hacia las escaleras. –¿Rose?

Yo seguía completamente impactada, tenía tantos sentimientos mezclándose en mi interior al grado de ser abrumador, pero todos igual de hermosos. Eran el anhelo, la esperanza, la completa felicidad y el inmenso amor que ya sentía por esa personita que se estaba creando dentro de mí, y sobretodo, el amor que sentía por Scorpius.

Ese guapísimo hombre que estaba entrando en la habitación, a nuestra habitación. Ese guapísimo hombre que lo es todo para mí, mi primer y único amor, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi amante, mi esposo, el amor de mi vida, la única persona que puede alegrar mi día con solo mirarme, y ahora también, el padre mi futuro hijo.

Casi me suelto a llorar cuando lo ví entrar por la puerta, pero me contuve, no quiero preocuparlo, sobre todo porque son lágrimas de felicidad. Aún así no pude evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran.

Cuando entró y me visualizó, me regaló una sonrisa. La sonrisa más hermosa que tiene y que está especialmente reservada para mí. A nadie más le sonríe así, ni siquiera a Astoria. Le respondí con otra sonrisa, esa que también guardo sólo para él. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí, yo estaba sentada en la cama abrazando su almohada, ya que tenía su perfume, mirando hacia el ventanal de enfrente con las fotos de la ecografía en las manos.

-_Rosebud_ –Me dijo en tono burlón, sabe que odio mi nombre completo. –¿por qué no contestaste? Pensé que aún no llegabas. –Ya se había quitado los zapatos, y estaba terminando de subirse a la cama para sentarse al lado de mí.

Fue ahí cuando vió mis ojos cristalinos y se preocupó, pude notarlo por el cambio en su mirada. Me sentó sobre sus piernas y acarició mi mejilla mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Rosie, ¿estás bien, mi amor, qué ocurre? –No le quise responder verbalmente, ya que sabía que mi voz saldría completamente quebrada por la emoción contenida.

Lo único que hice fue entregarle las fotos y acariciar su mandíbula. Parecía confundido.

-Míralas. –Le dije en voz baja mientras me bajaba de la cama y me acercaba al ventanal de enfrente con los brazos cruzados, esperando ansiosamente, en donde se podía observar la hermosa puesta de sol de ese día.

-Rose, ¿Qué… qué es esto? –Preguntó, me dí la vuelta para verlo y ví que él también se había bajado de la cama y se acercaba a mí.

-Son las fotos de una ecografía, Scorpius. –Pude darme cuenta de que se estaba confundiendo. –Del ultrasonido de un embarazo. –Intenté explicarme mejor, pensando que él no sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

-Sí, eso lo sé, pero no entiendo por qué me las muestras.- Ví como sus hermosos ojos grises se iluminaban. –Me estás queriendo decir que… ¿que estás lista? ¿Que quieres quedar embarazada, que seamos padres?

-Oh, no Scorpius, no. –El aún no entendía bien y la forma en la que ese hermoso brillo en sus ojos se iba apagando me preocupó y confundió un poco.

-¿No quieres tener hijos conmigo? Entonces, ¿por qué me muestras esto? –Su voz se volvió fría e impersonal, despectiva. Ahí comprendí que lo había lastimado por no darme a entender bien, él pensaba que yo no quería tener hijos con él, que estupidez. Aunque me sentí más estúpida yo por no saber explicarme bien y haberlo lastimado.

-No, cariño, no me refiero a eso. –Alzó una ceja de forma interrogante y maldije internamente por seguir sin darme a entender, por lo que decidí que era mejor soltarlo de una vez. Me acerqué a él y acaricié su mandíbula con mi mano derecha, mientras que pasaba la izquierda por detrás de su cuello. Él no me abrazó por la cintura, por lo que me maldije una vez más. –Scorpius, no estoy esperando quedar embarazada de ti para tener un hijo. –Me vió con una mezcla de confusión y dolor. –Cariño,_ ya estoy esperando un hijo tuyo._

Noté que aún no procesaba muy bien lo que le acababa de decir, no podía culparlo, a mí también me costó un rato asimilarlo. Mordí mi labio inconscientemente mientras veía su mirada perdida y comencé a bajar mis brazos al mismo tiempo que la mirada mientras me repetía mentalmente lo idiota que era por lastimarlo, incluso sin quererlo.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia atrás, cuando sentí como me tomaba por el cuello y la cintura y me besaba desesperadamente, transmitiendo en ese beso toda la felicidad y el amor que producía en él, y yo no pude más que responder mientras lo abrazaba, sonriendo a mitad del beso cuando el comenzó a reír.

-¡Por Merlín, Rose! ¡Seré padre! –Comenzó a gritar, a punto de saltar sobre la cama como niño pequeño que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Y las lágrimas de felicidad no tardaron en hacerse presentes en mis ojos. Él agarró mi cara con ambas manos y, agachándose un poco ya que yo apenas llegaba a la altura de sus labios, comenzó a besarlas mientras yo sonreía, para después besar mis párpados, mis mejillas, mi frente, mi nariz y mi barbilla, y por último mis labios. –Te amo, _Rosebud_, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. –Dijo terminando el beso, pero con nuestros labios aún rosándose. Yo fruncí un poco el ceño, en serio que odio mi nombre completo.

-Te amo más, _Hyperion_. –Y le dirigí esa sonrisa que es únicamente para él. Y el volvió a sonreír como nunca, volviendo a besarme como sólo él sabía.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

No creo que deba decirles en qué terminamos ese día, supongo que se lo imaginan.

Así que aquí estábamos, terminando de acomodar el comedor para la cena en la que le hablaríamos a nuestros padres y a Hugo sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia Malfoy-Weasley. El día de ayer había cumplido ya 5 semanas, y no podíamos estar más felices por eso. Pero debo admitir que también estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo se lo tomarían, en especial papá. Su forma de pensar es realmente un misterio para mi.

Ya habíamos terminado de arreglar todo cuando Scorpius notó mi estado de nerviosismo. Se acercó a mi con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-No te preocupes, Rosie, todo saldrá bien. –Dijo con seguridad mientras besaba mi nariz y con su mano izquierda acariciaba mi, aún plano, vientre. No pude más que confiar en sus palabras.

Estaba completamente encerrada en mi burbuja personal en la que sólo existimos Scorpius y yo, que no me percaté de que alguien estaba saliendo de la chimenea hasta que Scorpius se separó un poco, tomándome de la mano para dirigirnos a la sala de estar.

Fue ahí cuando divisé a mis suegros. Me dí cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba cuando involuntariamente una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Si hace tiempo no veía a mis amigas, a ellos menos, y me sentí realmente culpable por ello. Me solté de Scorpius y corrí hacia Astoria, que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

-¡Astoria! –Dije, o más bien grité, cuando llegué hasta ella y la envolví en un abrazo de oso.

-Rose, querida, ¡te he extrañado! –Dijo mientras yo miraba como Draco y Scorpius se saludaban afectuosamente.

Aunque muchos no puedan creerlo, yo **adoro** a Draco y Astoria Malfoy. Ellos siempre han sido un gran apoyo para Scorpius y para mi desde el inicio de nuestra relación, incluso desde nuestra amistad.

Claro que no todo fue miel y regaliz, cuando nos conocimos, Draco estaba muy reticente respecto a nuestra amistad, especialmente cuando Astoria me invitó por primera vez a pasar Navidad en Malfoy Manor. Pero debo admitir que esas han sido unas de las mejores vacaciones de toda mi vida, fue ahí cuando Draco Malfoy y yo dimos cuenta de que nos parecíamos más de lo que alguna vez pudimos imaginar. Posiblemente por eso Astoria me quiere tanto.

Cuando me separé de Astoria para que Scorpius pudiera saludar a su madre como es debido, me acerqué a Draco y le dí esa media sonrisa que él mismo me había enseñado a hacer el día en que me dijo que no había mejor mujer que yo para casarme con su hijo y portar el apellido Malfoy.

-_Rosebud_. –Dijo mientras me regresaba la sonrisa y me esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Él, al igual que Scorpius, sabe que odio mi nombre completo, por lo que siempre me llama así para molestarme.

-_Malfoy_. –Dije mientras le daba un abrazo. Al igual que él lo hacía para molestarme, yo algunas veces lo llamaba por su apellido de la misma forma en la que lo hace mi padre.

Y en ese mismo instante, la chimenea volvió a sonar, saliendo de ahí mi padre, seguido de mamá y Hugo. En cuanto vió que estaba abrazando a Draco Malfoy su sonrisa se borró por completo. Puedo apostar mi varita a que se había puesto de mal humor. A pesar de que yo adoraba a mis suegros y que la mayoría de mi familia los aceptaba, incluso manteniendo una linda amistad con mamá y el tío Harry, papá era un caso muy diferente. No es que los odiara, al menos ya no, pero el hecho de que Scorpius haya "apartado a su bebé de sus brazos" es algo que aún no lograba superar muy bien. Algunas veces me pregunto si papá está realmente consciente de cuántos años tengo.

Mientras yo terminaba de saludar a Draco, Scorpius se acercó rápidamente a mi mamá para saludarla, igualmente de un abrazo, aunque no tan grande como el que yo les regalaba a sus padres. No es que mamá no lo quisiera ni nada por el estilo, de hecho lo adora, pero con él no es muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos.

-¡Scorpius, que bueno verte! –Dijo mamá mientras ella y Hugo lo saludaban.

-Lo mismo digo, señora Weasley. –Respondió mientras palmeaba la espalda de Hugo, que a pesar de ser 2 años más joven le sacaba unos buenos 5 centímetros, y besaba la mejilla de mamá. Después se acercó a papá y extendió su mano para estrecharla. –Buenas tardes, señor Weasley, ¿cómo se encuentra? –Papá solo gruño una respuesta mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos. Yo solo pude rodar los ojos, siempre era igual.

Decidí acercarme a mi grandulón hermano menor para darle un abrazo, desde que entró a su último año en la Academia de Aurores lo veo cada vez menos y realmente lo extraño.

-Hola, grandulón. –Le dije mientras me alzaba de puntitas para poder abrazarlo por los hombros.

-Hola, Rosie, te he extrañado. –Dijo mientras me daba un enorme abrazo de oso y me alzaba un poco del suelo.

Después de saludar a mamá con un abrazo incluso más grande que el que le había dado a Astoria, me acerqué a papá poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado. Seguía enojado y sé que lo único que puede hacerlo cambiar de humor y regalarme esa sonrisa con aires infantiles que tiene, es poner mi mejor cara de cachorro abandonado, con puchero incluido. En cuanto me vió su expresión cambio totalmente y se acercó a mi con los brazos abiertos, dándome un abrazo incluso más grande que el de Hugo. Sonreí satisfecha.

Cuando los saludos terminaron, me acerqué de nuevo a Scorpius y lo tomé de la mano, dándole a entender que ya era hora de darles la noticia. Scorpius asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Les importaría tomar asiento un momento, antes de pasar al comedor? Rosie y yo tenemos algo que decirles.

Noté como Astoria y mi madre me miraban de forma extraña, de hecho, de la misma forma en la que Victorie me miró cuando desayunamos juntas en el restaurante, el día en que me enteré que estaba embarazada. Esto solo logró ponerme más nerviosa. Todos tomamos asiento en la sala de estar y le dí un apretón de manos a Scorpius para indicarle que comenzara a hablar. Mi voz se había perdido en algún de los saludos.

-Bueno, pues… Hace unas semanas, Rose había estado sintiéndose un poco mal. –Yo le había contado todo acerca de mis náuseas y cansancio extremo. Todos nos miraron entre preocupados y confundidos, especialmente a mi. –No se preocupen, no es algo por lo que deban alarmarse. Simplemente quisimos que ustedes fueran los primeros en saberlo.

Eso era completamente verdad, me costó mucho trabajo, pero logré engañar a Alissa y a Victorie acerca de que, como les había dicho, algo que había cocinado mamá me había caído mal. Lucy no cuenta ya que ella es la que está llevando mi embarazo y bueno, ella fue la que me dió la noticia. Y también la había amenazado un poco, por si se le ocurría llegar a contárselo a alguien antes de que nosotros lo hiciéramos.

Noté como de pronto todos me estaban mirando, y me dí cuenta de que estaban esperando a que yo les dijera la noticia. Scorpius me dió un pequeño apretón de manos y una sonrisa para infundirme valor, en estos momentos un poco de valor Gryffindor hubiera servido. Tomé aire, era ahora o nunca.

-**Estoy embarazada.**

Todo estuvo en completo silencio. Pude percibir la avalancha de sentimientos que generó mi confesión. Desde sorpresa y felicidad hasta confusión y… bien, no pude distinguir todos los sentimientos por los que estaba atravesando mi papá. Y eso sólo significa una cosa.

**Problemas**.

Astoria y mi madre apenas estaban comenzando a reaccionar para pararse y felicitarnos, cuando de la nada apareció un Ronald Weasley con la cara del mismo color de su cabello y una mirada que bien podría competir con la de un basilisco. Y toda su ira tenía un objetivo, y su objetivo no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el guapísimo rubio sentado a mi lado, mi esposo.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, mi padre ya había agarrado a Scorpius por las solapas de su camisa y lo había levantado del sillón de un tirón. Entramos en completo shock.

-¡¿Cómo te ateves a embarazar a mi princesa?! ¡¿A _mi bebé_?! –Le gritaba mientras no paraba de zarandearlo de un lado a otro.

Pero ante esa pregunta** tan estúpida**, todos reaccionamos.

-¡Papá! –Gritamos Hugo y yo.

-¡Ronald! –Gritaron mamá y Astoria.

-¡Weasley! –Gritó Draco.

Sí, todos al mismo tiempo. ¿Alguna vez les mencioné que mi familia no era precisamente normal?

-¡SUÉLTALO AHORA MISMO, RONALD WEASLEY! –Increíblemente, Hermione Weasley no es la que había gritado aquello, no. Esa fui yo. Si les dije que mi madre cuando se enoja da más miedo que tía Ginny ¿no? Pues se podría decir que yo tengo la perfecta combinación del temperamento Weasley-Granger, así que sí, no es nada bueno hacerme enojar. –¡Pero por Merlín! ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre, papá?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de la semejante estupidez que acabas de decir?! –Seguí gritando y articulando exageradamente con las manos.

No me había dado cuenta de que todos se habían callado y que Scorpius ya se encontraba a salvo en el suelo. No puedo decir quién se encontraba más sorprendido, aunque no le tomé mucha importancia, ya que estaba intentando calmarme para no sacar mi varita y lanzarle una imperdonable a papá, no quiero hacer nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme después. Además, con estupidez y cabezonería incluida, Ronald Weasley sigue siendo mi padre, y jamás me atrevería a levantarle la varita. Pero debe aprender que nadie, ni siquiera él, por más mi padre que sea, puede tocar a las personas que amo. Especialmente a Scorpius, sobre todo a Scorpius.

Cuando por fin me dí cuenta de que todos se habían callado, yo también lo hice. Y creo que no debí hacerlo, ya que en ese instante las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos como una cascada. Malditas hormonas. Aunque debo admitir que no fueron sólo las hormonas, también estaba triste. Se supone que este día debería ser especial, que ellos deberían estar felices por nosotros, ¡Estoy esperando mi primer hijo, fruto del amor que Scorpius y yo nos tenemos! ¡¿Qué acaso mi padre no puede dejar su cabezonería de lado aunque sea sólo por un momento para que yo pueda disfrutar esto?!

Comenzé a llorar más fuerte después de ese último pensamiento. Scorpius por fin había salido del shock después de verme tan enojada, gritándole a papá como nunca, y se había acercado a mi para obligarme a sentar en el sillón junto a él.

-Shhh… Tranquila, amor. No pasa nada, yo estoy aquí, estamos juntos. –Comenzó a susurrarme al oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y comenzaba a acariciar mi vientre. Yo tenía mi cara tapada con ambas manos, seguía llorando.

-Es que… ¿Por qué lo hace, Scorpius? ¿Qué no ve que esto me hace muy feliz? ¿Qué acaso no le importa? –Le pregunté en medio de sollozos lastimeros. Pude imaginarme todas las miradas envenenadas que estaban siendo dirigidas a papá en este momento.

-Claro que le importa, Rose, es sólo que tu padre estaba… _confundido_. –Me dijo intentando tranquilizarme. Sentí como comenzaba a tirar de mis manos de forma delicada para que pudiera verme la cara. Le dejé hacerlo porque me sentía tan deprimida, que en estos momentos lo único que quiero es que me esté mimando.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando sentí como retiraba los restos de mis lágrimas, ya que ahora solo estaba sollozando quedamente. Abrí los ojos cuando me dio un beso en la frente con la intención de pararse, pero sin mí. Y me dí cuenta de que es porque nos habíamos quedado a solas con mi papá. Probablemente, Scorpius solo quería dejarnos un rato a solas pero yo realmente lo necesitaba y no quería que se fuera. Eso, y que mi padre no sólo me debía disculpas a mí, sino también a él. Cuando me vió a los ojos y notó mi silenciosa súplica de que no me dejara a solas con mi papá, se volvió a acomodar a mi lado, con su mano aún acariciando mi vientre. Fue ahí cuando miré a mi padre. Pude notar que estaba realmente arrepentido, pero yo estoy realmente dolida, por lo que seguí mirándolo de manera fría.

-Rosie, princesa, yo… -Paró de hablar abruptamente cuando comencé a fruncir el ceño. ¿En serio se atrevía a decirme princesa? –Rose, por favor, no me mires así. –Comenzó a acercarse a nosotros y yo me acurruqué más contra Scorpius. Se arrodilló frente a mi para que nuestras miradas quedaran a la misma altura, por lo que yo volteé la cabeza. Escuché un suspiro de su parte. –_Perdón_.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron tanto, que puedo jurar que escuché algunos huesos de mi cuello tronar cuando giré para verlo de nuevo.

-¿Cómo? –Pregunté. Parece ser que él se había alegrado porque al fin yo había dicho algo.

-_Perdón_. Que me perdones, hija, sabes que mi intención nunca ha sido lastimarte y sé que soy un cabezota impulsivo, pero debes entender que para mí, tú sigues siendo mi bebé, y el hecho de saber que realmente ya eres toda una mujer, que te convertirás en madre de familia, es difícil para mi. –Pude ver que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero aunque su intención nunca haya sido lastimarme, lo hizó. Sí, lo sé, soy una orgullosa de lo peor.

-Está bien, te perdono… -Ví como una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, ¿en serio creyó que sería tan fácil? –Pero sólo si le pides una disculpa a Scorpius.

-¿Cómo? –Ahora él era el sorprendido, aunque pude notar que Scorpius también lo estaba. Pero era lo mínimo que merecía por parte de papá después de lo que ocurrió.

-Como escuchaste, papá. ¡Casi me dejas viuda a los 24! Sin mencionar que también sola para educar a mi hijo. Además de que es lo mínimo que Scorpius se merece después de cómo lo trataste. –Ví como fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia Scorpius, y noté también como él se tensaba a mi lado.

-Yo… -Se aclaró la garganta. –_Yo lo siento, Scorpius_. –No puedo decir quien estaba más sorprendido, si Scorpius o yo. No pensé que accediera a pedirle una disculpa tan fácilmente.

-Claro, no se preocupe señor Weasley. –Le respondió con la voz un tanto patosa. Estaba nervioso. Papá volteó a verme como esperando mi aprobación. Yo solo rodé los ojos y suspiré.

-Claro que te perdono, papá. Te quiero. –Y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. –Pero _no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca_. –Le avertí. Ví como comenzaba a negar con la cabeza rápidamente. Para mi mala suerte, ya no tenía hambre. –¿Puedes dejarnos a solas un momento, por favor, papá? Puedes ir al comedor, la cena ya está servida. –Salió casi corriendo. Yo solté un suspiro, sintiendo que lo había hecho muchas veces a lo largo de una sola noche, y me volví a acurrucar contra Scorpius.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntó. **_¿Podía existir un hombre más perfecto que él?_**

-Cansada, además, se me ha quitado el apetito. –Le respondí haciendo un puchero. Él se rió por lo bajo y me dió un beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos a dormir ya? –Yo asentí, pero estaba un tanto indecisa.

-Sí, pero… ¿tú no tienes hambre? Si quieres puedes terminar de cenar con ellos, yo subiré y te esperaré despierta, lo prometo. –Le dije con una sonrisa. El volvió a reir por lo bajo, ya que no era la primera vez que le decía eso y siempre me quedaba dormida.

-No, está bien. Sólo espérame en las escaleras, iré a avisarles que nos vamos a retirar porque estamos cansados, para que no se preocupen cuando no nos vean. –Yo sólo asentí mientras nos parábamos. Me dio un rápido beso en los labios y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor.

Pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando lo abracé fuertemente por la espalda, colocando mi cabeza entre sus omoplatos, aferrándome a él como si fuera a perderlo.

-Scorpius… -Susurré contra su camisa. Él se dió la vuelta y agarró mi cara entre sus manos, mientras yo seguía abrazándolo ahora por la cintura. Le sonreí cuando nuestras miradas hicieron contacto. –Gracias por estar siempre conmigo. _Lo amo señor Malfoy_.

-_La amo más señora Malfoy_.

Y vaya que eso se escuchaba bien. No podía estar más feliz. Estaba casada con mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, y yo no sólo eso, sino que el amor que ambos nos tenemos, ahora también se estaba manifestando en una nueva vida, en nuestro futuro hijo.

Y yo, Rosebud Malfoy, no podía estar más agradecida con la vida y con nuestros _destinos entrelazados_, que de una forma u otra, dictaban que nosotros siempre estaríamos juntos.

* * *

_N/A: Y... aquí termina. Espero que no los haya aburrido y lo puedan terminar de leer. Debo admitir que esta pareja hace que mi imaginación aflore, incluso pensé en hacer un _longfic _basándome en este oneshot, de hecho, sería básicamente lo mismo, pero lo haría desde cuando se conocieron, hasta el día en el que nazca el bebé. Pero antes quisiera saber su opinion, porque realmente no estoy muy segura aún, así que si quieres que haga el longfic, no duden en decirmelo. Mientras tanto, nos seguiremos leyendo, les mando un abrazo grande a todos los lectores! :)_


End file.
